


A Bloody Night

by KioTheFrail



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Bloody Kisses, Bubble Bath, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Kitsune, Knotting, Licking, Masochism, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Safewords, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioTheFrail/pseuds/KioTheFrail
Summary: Rewritten fic that I had initially written back in early 2018. Ruby is a kitsune, and Neo is a psychopath. Bloody sex ensues. Might come back and rewrite it again if I grow to be displeased with how it reads in my future. Also might come add new chapters. (All one-shots no continuations if more chapters come.)
Relationships: Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Bloody Night

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Blood. Lots of fucking blood. And sex. And ripping flesh. Don't worry though, I don't like snuff, so this isn't a snuff-fic. Ruby is 116 (hence the single tail) and Neo is 23. Also Ruby and Neo discussed and agreed to do sex acts like this beforehand over phone. This was planned.
> 
> Translation Notes: (That I double-checked over multiple translation sites. But nothing is really set in stone using translation sites, so I apologize if it's poorly translated in advance. Feel free to yell at me for it, along with the correct words to use.)  
> Satsujin: Murder, Manslaughterer  
> Chimamire: Bloody  
> Warui on’nanoko: Bad Girl  
> Ī musume: Good Girl  
> Yancha: Naughty  
> Hōshō: Reward  
> Shujin: Master  
> Meito: Mate  
> Aiko: [Little] Loved One  
> Totemo taito: Very/So Tight
> 
> Ruby's Safe Words:  
> Aisukurīmu: Ice Cream [For Neo to use her aura.]  
> Yōyū: Melting [For Neo to slow down.]  
> Mizutamari: Puddle [For Neo to stop.]  
> Sutikku: Stick [Are you okay?]  
> Bōru: Bowl [Is this okay?]  
> Neo’s Safe Words:  
> 3 Taps and a Flick: [For Ruby to stop.]  
> 2 Taps and a Flick: [For Ruby to slow down.]  
> 1 Tap and a Flick: [For Ruby to do something different.]  
> 2 Lone Flicks: [Are you okay?]  
> 3 Lone Flicks: [Is this okay?]  
> 1 Lone Pinch: [No.]  
> 1 Lone Flick [Yes.]

# A Bloody Night

### First Rewrite

Neo was sitting quietly on her bed, getting ready to doze off, when a knock startled her.  
She glanced in the direction of the noise, noticing a shadowy figure outside her window.  
Only one person would be at her window, moreso this late at night. Ruby.  
A smirk played at her lips as she got up, and walked to the window, undoing the latch on it.  
The second it was flipped up, Ruby slammed it open and pounced on Neo. They tumbled to the floor in a messy pile.

Neo felt something sticky as she put her hand to the floor to push herself to sit up. Ruby’s chuckle sent shivers down her spine, and when she took a shaky breath in, she realized what substance Ruby and the floor were coated in. Blood. Blood always carried a sweet coppery smell. One that often left her in a daze.  
Ruby’s hand stroking her face made her lightly jump as it brought her back to reality. Ruby leaned in closely, and Neo could see the blood dripping off of her chin, and could feel it dropping onto her shoulder as Ruby came close to her ear.  
Ruby was covered, absolutely drenched in blood, you could barely make out any color on her other than the vibrant red. It soaked onto Neo’s clothes, and the impact splattered it across the floor.  
The “ _Hello Neooo~~_ ” that escaped past her teeth made Neo’s thighs clench together. Ruby notices and her mouth turns up into a sharp cheshire smile. She softly wraps her hand around Neo’s throat, enjoying the feeling of her speedy pulse.  
“Are you excited my little _Satsujin?~_ ” Ruby purrs as she feels Neo gulp, but that gulp soon turns into a groan as Ruby tightens her grasp and crashes her lips onto Neo’s, whose lips would’ve bruised if not for aura. Ruby forced her long tongue into Neo’s mouth, saliva and blood mixing and spilling in a fight for dominance. One that Ruby effortlessly won as Neo quickly lost herself in the sensations. The taste of blood was always a welcome one, sweet, sharp, with a hint of iron.  
“Mnh..” quietly slipped out of Neo’s mouth into Ruby’s. Ruby’s ears flicked and she gripped Neo’s throat harder and pulled away. A string of reddened saliva connected their mouths, and Neo could barely gasp for more air as she let out a “Ghk!”.  
“ _Little Satsujin~.._ If you want to make noise you should know better than that..” Ruby licked Neo's cheek upward, and along her ear, blood being left in its wake.  
“You know the rules.. _**Warui on'nanoko.**_ ” Neo’s diaphragm fumbled a gasp as Ruby bit her ear. She could feel a liquid slowly run down onto her neck.  
“You need to be loud to make noise for me Satsujin~” Neo’s vision was growing hazy by the time Ruby softened her hold, leaving her gasping for air under the fox. Ruby’s hand slid up to clutch her chin, leaving blood trails in its wake.  
“Do you understand little Satsujin? Or shall I leave you wanting and chimamire~?” Ruby said as she pointed Neo’s face towards her own. Neo struggled to nod under Ruby’s grip. Ruby’s cheshire smile hadn’t left at all.  
“Can you give me a sound? Something verbal? For your dearest Shujin~?” Neo took a few moments gathering her breath, before humming in affirmation.  
“ _Ī musume~_ ” Ruby chuckled again as she slithered her hand downward onto Neo’s chest, staining Neo even more red. Neo’s heart fluttered in anticipation, and as she focused solely on Ruby’s one hand, she failed to notice her other hand. Neo’s head was aggressively pulled down. It didn’t take long to realize Ruby had clutched her hair and tugged her by it painfully hard to the side so her neck was exposed. Ruby opened her mouth leaning towards her neck, drool slipping out and sliding down her tongue as it lazily hung on her jaw. The faint glow of the dim night light made Ruby’s sharp teeth shine red as she began to suckle on Neo’s pulse point.  
“M-Mnaah!” Ruby grazed her skin with her teeth as Neo let out cute noise after cute noise. Neo wanted her to bite her, but hadn’t the voice to let her know her frustration, so she opted for another route. Ruby felt Neo place her hands on her head and push. Ruby pulled away and Neo grunted in disappointment.  
“Aw.. What’s wrong my little Satsujin?.. Are you grumpy?.. Is there something you want?..” Ruby snickered as Neo pouted in reply to her questions.  
“Don’t be so sad little Satsujin..” Ruby raised her hand and slid a few fingers across Neo’s lips.  
“ _How about you show me what you want?~.._ ” Neo shyly poked her tongue out to lick at the fingers, before fully enveloping them in her mouth. Tasting the blood, her eyes grew half-lidded as she wanted more.  
“Hungry, hungry, hungry little Satsujin~..” Neo barely reacted to Ruby’s teasing as she used her tongue to completely clean Ruby’s fingers. Once the blood was gone, Neo was less than displeased, but remembered what she was supposed to be doing.  
“This is what I was doing to you little Satsujin.. Are you trying to just be a warui on'n-” Ruby squinted her eyes at her, but choked as Neo harshly bit down on her fingers. Ruby outright giggled deviously as she ripped Neo off of her fingers by her hair.  
“Feisty.. Feisty..” She tutted as she examined Neo. Her face, bright red by blood, both inside and outside, spattered with saliva, and eyes basically clouded over with lust. Her breathing, heavy and erratic, just like the slight bucking of her hips. Neo impatiently let out a keening noise. Ruby held her there coyly. This was just how Ruby liked her, needy and wanting. Needy and craving.  
“Okay Satsujin.. You’ve been a Ī musume so far..” Ruby pretended to think as she turned her gaze up, and tapped on her chin with her free finger.  
“But I’m not sure.. Do you think you deserve it?..” Ruby leaned in close, nearly kissing Neo. “ _Deserve a Hōshō~?.._ ” Ruby’s hot blood-tinted breath bombarded Neo’s senses, leaving her even more hopeless in wanting touch. Her hips jerked violently as she nodded quickly. Ruby smiled, before snapping her teeth into Neo’s neck like a snake, not even giving her enough time to properly react or prepare before sinking them deep into her flesh. Fresh blood spilling out, as Neo near screamed in pleasure. Her legs shook as she almost teetered on the edge of climaxing, which she was shoved off into as Ruby’s maw sank deeper, and tore away part of her flesh. Blood began pooling below them in a growing puddle, warm and hot, mixing with the cool drying blood, creating a nice mixture of reds, and scents.  
Ruby quickly swallowed the meat, before bringing Neo’s head up, and clacking their teeth together, making Neo taste her own blood as she came.

As Neo was coming down from her high, Ruby was quick to lightly smack her cheek to get her attention with a slightly concerned look on her bloodied face.  
“Aisukurīmu Aiko, aisukurīmu. Use your aura so this does not scar my Meito.” Neo’s mind was muddled with pleasure and lust, but she knew those words and what they meant, and promptly activated her aura, which made fast work of her wounds. Ruby lightly kissed her forehead and laid her head into the crook of her on her uninjured shoulder.  
“Sutikku Aiko~?...” Ruby whimpered out as she wrapped her arms around Neo, gently holding her. Neo lightly flicked her arm, and Ruby smiled again as she kissed her shoulder, and then her neck. Neo’s breath hitched.  
“That’s good, Aiko~..” Neo smiled as she hugged Ruby, before grinning mischievously and sliding her hand down to grip between her girlfriend’s legs.  
Ruby drew in a quick breath as she bit her lip at Neo’s touch, struggling to not rub herself against her hand.  
“ _A~aah… Satsujin~.._ ” Ruby breathily let out as Neo started to rub her bulge, her ears lowered against her head while her tail was wagging.  
“ _Saat~sujinn.. That’s not fair.._ ” Ruby was panting, and sweating, her voice laced with desire, eyes filled with ardor. Neo tried to snake her hand up and into Ruby’s shorts, but soon found herself pinned against the floor by a very heated Ruby. Wrists in death-tight grips.  
“Warui on’nanoko… Little Satsujin.. Warui..” A half-hearted glare met Neo’s eyes. Claws started to dig into Neo’s wrists as they were brought together to be held by one hand.  
Ruby’s knees were shaking, and the bulge in her shorts had grown bigger, a dark liquid seeping through and staining the front of her shorts. Ruby loosened her hold.  
“B...Bōru..” Neo flicked her hand. Ruby’s ears flicked as her gaze went back to her covered bosums. Neo looked a bit worried and flicked Ruby’s hand twice. Ruby looked into Neo’s eyes and nodded her head, gripping her wrists tighter than before.  
“I’m okay Aiko~..” Was whispered before Ruby tore down Neo’s outfit, tattering it and ripping it off.  
“In the way..” She muttered as she oogled Neo’s breasts, making Neo arch her back to try to entice her to touch them. It worked, and Neo moaned as Ruby’s tongue swirled around her nipple. Ruby’s hand pinching it’s unlicked twin.  
Ruby then suddenly dragged her claws down her breast, beads of blood in a line appearing afterwards.  
“Mmnnn!!” Ruby hummed and talked around the bud in her mouth.  
“Louder Satsujin~..”  
“Mmnaah!” Ruby grinned against her skin.  
“Ī musume~..” Ruby lightly bit the nipple in her mouth, causing Neo to jerk and cross her legs.  
Ruby giggled at the movements, and sat up, letting go of Neo. Neo looked at her confused.  
“In the way Satsujin..” Ruby took off her clothing, her boobs bouncing, and her red dick flopping out at the speed of her undressing, ichor dripping as it moved. It twitched as air hit it, and the knot pulsed at the thought of mating.  
Ruby turned back to Neo, who was staring hungrily at her blood-covered cock. Precum slid out and dangled off of the pointed tip.  
_“This is going to be fun Satsujin~.._ ” Ruby licked her lips.

Ruby moved her hands to Neo's breasts again, and began to massage her. Neo let out soft sighs as Ruby’s hands went to work. While Neo was thoroughly distracted by her hands, Ruby took the opportunity to wiggle herself between Neo’s legs and line herself up. Ruby’s hand grew rough, and Neo’s sighs turned into groans, and grunts, before getting cut off into a shriek as Ruby’s hands slipped to her hips, sinking her claws in as she surged forward and jammed herself into Neo. Her body quivered as once again, she was achieving that just-before phase of an orgasm, one that Ruby so graciously gave to her as she began to pound away.  
Ruby leaned over Neo, and lovingly kissed her on her lips, once, twice, on the third sinking into a deeper one, on the fourth using her tongue to scrap around inside Neo’s mouth.  
Neo, over sensitive from the two past orgasms, couldn’t stop loudly moaning, to Ruby’s delight, and to her displeasure. Neo reached over and tapped Ruby’s back twice before flicking her side.  
Ruby immediately slowed down and broke away from Neo’s mouth to whisper in her ear.  
“S-Sutik- _Ah!~ Totemo taito~!_ ” Ruby slowed down even more.  
“Sutikku?...” Neo flicked her side once, and then giving her a single tap, and another flick. Ruby nodded as she slid out of her and gently picked her up, cradling her in her arms.  
“Okay Aiko… Do you want me to be gentle?.. Do you want to stop?..” Ruby kissed all over Neo’s face, before noticing Neo was pointing at the bed. Ruby smiled warmly at Neo.  
“Okay Aiko, gentle it is.” Ruby carried Neo over to the bed and set her down, before sitting down beside her.  
“Do you want to be on top Aiko~?” Neo thought for a moment, before nodding. Ruby kissed her shoulder before moving and laying down on the bed, her cock standing full-mast, now slick with an assortment of liquids and juices.

Neo crawled over to her, and swung a leg over to position herself correctly.  
“Softly Aiko~..Be soft~..” Neo nodded and smiled appreciatively before slowly sinking herself onto the cock, eventually hilting herself just before the knot. Neo looked with glee at Ruby’s normally dominant now submissive face as she rocked herself back and forth. Ruby’s usual overbearing tone now turned to yips and yelps as Neo moved. When Ruby’s hands came to her hips, and the jerking of the fox’s hips began to overstimulate her, she knew it was time to start moving, and move she did. She pounded herself as fast as she could  
“Ahhn--ah~ _Ahh~!_ ” Ruby moaned as Neo sped up, struggling to keep herself from bucking her hips too hard. The noise and smell of both blood and sex filled both the girls’s senses.  
As Ruby’s tail began to wag, and she could no longer hold herself back from pounding up into Neo, Neo knew to prepare herself, and cut Ruby’s “Bōru” short with a single flick to her nipple, causing Ruby to speed up even more.  
As the action was growing more intense, Ruby sat up and wrapped her arms around Neo, planting her face on her shoulder and sniffing in the girl’s scent.  
“I love you, Aiko, Neo, Aiko, _Aiko_ , N- _Neo_ , Aiko, I love you, I l-love you, I lo~ _ove you~!!_ ” Ruby chanted as she nuzzled against the warm skin.  
Neo let out a long whine as her body was hit with quakes, and Ruby hilted herself fully into Neo, her knot growing, locking them together as she threw her head back and howled. Cum spurted out of her into the smaller girl, and the combined warmness made them both feel fuzzy inside.

Panting and sweating, both girls slowly came down from their high. Ruby yawned and lazily laid her head in the crook of Neo’s neck again.  
“Good little tiny Satsujin..” Neo jerked her hips at the second height adjective, making Ruby wince.  
“Mizutamari.. Sensitive Aiko.. I’m sensitive.” Neo pulled Ruby off of her shoulder and kissed her nose. A way of saying sorry. Ruby smiled and her tail wagged a bit.  
“It’s okay Aiko.. How about you? Are you doing alright?..” Ruby held Neo’s face in her hands as she kissed her forehead again. Neo nodded.  
“I love you my Aiko~..” Neo signed ‘ _I love you too, my pretty fox._ ’ back.  
After sitting there enjoying the afterglow for a while, Ruby brought her arms under Neo and stood up with her still connected via knot. Both girls shivered at the movement, but understood that they both needed a bath.  
“Come on Aiko.. Time to get cleaned up..” Neo used a finger to write a sentence on Ruby’s back as she was carried to the bathroom door that made Ruby laugh.  
“Yes Aiko, we can use bubble bath..” The light from the bathroom flooded the bedroom before dissipating to the cracks of the door as both girls began to run a bath.

They would worry about the blood stains later.


End file.
